


Uneasy

by Cori573



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: Quick one-shot Moonsun fic of their future lives. MoonByul is worried about her wife YongSun's well being. Also WheeSa.Revision : I lied it is 5 Chapters





	1. Chapter 1

MoonByul woke up to the smell of strawberries. It was her favourite scent in the world, because it was the smell of her wife’s lotion. Kim YongSun was neatly folded up in her wife’s arms. Byul smiled to herself. No matter how many mornings she woke up like this, she would never get use to it, never get use to always having the woman she loved in her arms.  
YongSun stirred, she must have sensed that Byul was awake. Byul leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, making her stir more. “Are you awake yet?” Byul mumbled in YongSun’s ear, her voice husky in the morning.  
YongSun shook her head. “You’ll have to try harder.” She hadn’t even opened her eyes.  
Byul made a noise in her throat. “I do like a challenge.” Byul showered YongSun’s face with small kisses, working her way down to her neck. YongSun placed her hands on Byul’s hips, digging her nails in a bit. Byul took that as a good sign and began kissing her jaw line, leading up to her lips. Byul only brushed her lips over YongSun’s, not giving her what she wanted. YongSun made a whining noise. “Open your eyes.” She bit YongSun’s earlobe, the noises she was making was more torture to Byul than it was to YongSun.  
YongSun opened her eyes, soft in the morning light, barely able to focus on Byul. “You’re a tease.” She pouted.  
Byul leaned in and kissed her for real but not for too long. YongSun opened her eyes again, this time looking more annoyed with Byul. Byul raked some of YongSun’s hair back behind her ear. “How is baby this morning?”  
YongSun continued to pout but her gaze dropped to her stomach, a small bump had swollen there. Byul’s free hand dropped there, feeling the bump under YongSun’s shirt. It had been a long conversation between them. YongSun had always wanted a baby, Byul didn’t hate the idea but they had enough trouble with their relationship, she didn’t want to complicate a child’s life because of who they chose to love. However, when HyeJin and WheeIn announced their news to the girls, Byul knew it wouldn’t be long until YongSun talked her into it. YongSun laid her hand over Byul’s. “Baby is fine.” She moved her hand to Byul’d neck. “It is Mommy that is not happy.”  
Byul raised her eyebrows. “Oh, and what will make Mommy happy?” YongSun pulled Byul back to her for another kiss. Byul allowed it to go on for sometime, it wasn’t like she didn’t want it either. Byul had been more cautious with YongSun since she got pregnant, there was just something more fragile about her, making her not want to take things too far but she knew it was just making her wife frustrated. Byul rolled them around so she was above YongSun. She let go of her lips so she could trace her nose across YongSun’s face, making her way up to her forehead again. She kissed her gently in the centre of her forehead, then rolled off of her and planting her feet on the floor. YongSun growled. “It’s time to get ready for work.” Byul dashed out of the room before YongSun could coax her back to bed. 

Byul finished placing the eggs and tea she had made on the table when YongSun finally exited their bedroom. She had a frustrated look on her face, but not the kind of frustration the Byul was used to. “What’s wrong babe.” Byul asked while placing chopsticks beside the plates.  
YongSun stood taller, she smoothed the fabric of her flowing white dress over her stomach, revealing the hidden bump. “Can you tell I am getting bigger?” She didn’t seem pleased by that fact, even if it was her idea to be the one to carry their child.  
“YongSun you’re pregnant. I’m sorry to tell you this babe but that,” She pointed to her belly. “Is not going to get smaller.”  
YongSun rolled her eyes. “I know that Byul-Ah, but I don’t want the people at work to know yet.” She sat down at their little table and picked up her chopsticks. “I feel like no matter what I put on, you can see it.”  
Byul walked around the table and kissed YongSun on the head. “You look fine baby, beautiful even.” She kissed her lips. “You’re only four months along, don’t worry it will be fine.” She sat down opposite of her. “But we will have to tell them soon.”  
YongSun nodded, stuffing her face with and egg roll. “I will soon, but just a bit longer okay?” Byul didn’t want to tell her the cat might be out of the bag on that one. YongSun was super thin to begin with, chances were more than a few people have noticed the weight gain, especially where she was gaining the weight.  
YongSun sipped her tea and made a face, the sugar monster had to cut way back and was not liking it. “Your chest looks amazing in that dress.” Byul said trying to take YongSun’s mind off of the bitter tea. YongSun gave her a look. “The weight gain is good for something.” She winked. YongSun’s face dropped a bit, she was overly sensitive these days and Byul keeps forgetting that. “Not that they weren’t amazing before.” She tried to back track. “They’re just, you know… bigger.” She felt her face going red so she took an interest in her food.  
YongSun scoffed. “Says the girl who barely touches me anymore.” And there it was, the elephant in the apartment. Byul was embarrassed to admit they hadn’t… not since they found out for sure that YongSun was pregnant.  
Byul took in a breath. “We’ve been over this Unnie.” She liked to use that word when she was in trouble. “You’re too…”  
“If you say fragile one more time Moon ByulYi.” Byul looked up at her sheepishly. “I have needs too and we’ve talk to the doctor about it. And don’t you remember when WheeIn was pregnant with YooRa, she and HyeJin still couldn’t keep their hands off one another.” Oh Byul remembered that, it was borderline inappropriate for company everytime they hung out.  
Byul sighed. “I promise Unnie, I will get over it but we both need to be comfortable with this.”  
YongSun shook her head, defeated. “You better get over this soon Byul-Ah, I don’t know how much more I can take.”  
That set Byul’s insides on fire. She cleared her throat. “We have to get going.” She shoved more eggs into her mouth as fast as she could. 

After dropping YongSun off at her office job, Byul drove over to her studio. She co-owned it with WheeIn. Half of it was Byul’s photography studio and the other half was WheeIn’s art studio, all of it was run by HyeJin. Byul begged YongSun to quit her office job and join them in the family business, it caused her too much stress, but YongSun insisted she loved her job and didn’t want to quit it. Byul had been toeing a lot of lines lately with YongSun so she left this argument alone… for now.  
HyeJin was behind the desk when Byul walked in. She passed a tray of coffee over to her, Byul didn’t drink coffee around YongSun to make it easier for her to quit it but she guzzled it at work to make up for it. HyeJin was chewing in the end of her pen, staring intently at her computer screen. “Did my one o’clock confirm?” She asked while leaning against the desk.  
HyeJin nodded. “Get any last night Unnie?” HyeJin was always blunt.  
Byul huffed. “What do you think HyeJin-Ah?”  
HyeJin pulled her gaze from the computer and looked over at Byul. “I’m telling you Unnie if you don’t get over it soon YongSun is just going to jump you, or combust.” She laughed a bit.  
“What did I miss?” WheeIn walked in holding YooRa, the eight month old had WheeIn’s eyes but HyeJin’s personality.  
HyeJin held her hands out for her daughter, WheeIn passed her over. “Byul is still afraid to bed her wife.”  
“Ahn HyeJin!” Byul looked at her like she was nuts, then looked over at the baby she was holding.  
WheeIn rolled her eyes. “She can’t understand us Unnie.” WheeIn smoothed one of YooRa’s curls. “Now what is this about?” HyeJin filled her in quickly. “Really Byul-Ah, fragile, did you really use that term?” Byul shrugged. “Did the doctor say anything to make you feel that way?”  
Byul sipped her coffee. “Quite the opposite actually.” She nervously nibbled on the plastic lip. “But I can’t help but feel like something is going to happen if we do.” WheeIn nodded. “I get that.” She took her coffee from HyeJin. “When I first got pregnant I was scared of a lot of things, but eventually the lust won.” She gave HyeJin a look that made Byul feel like she should leave the room. “But you both have to be comfortable with it.” She added that made Byul feel a bit better.  
Byul looked at the time, half past noon. “I better start getting set up for my one o’clock.” She said happy for a way out of this conversation. 

* * *

It was turning out to be a long day for Byul. Her first client was late. They showed up with a lot of demands. The second client’s child wouldn’t stop screaming the entire time and almost broke one of Byul’s lights. Soon Byul was sitting in HyeJin’s office hair, head leaned back, she was spinning around in the chair trying to forget the day. HyeJin, WheeIn and YooRa went to a local cafe for lunch so Byul was all alone.  
A ringing phone made her reluctantly open her eyes. It wasn’t the office phone, it was her cell, usually no one but YongSun and the girls call her, and she had preset ringtones for all of them so it was odd to hear her default one. She looked at the caller ID, no one she recognized. “Hello?” She cautiously answered, sometimes clients would call her cell and not the office phone, for whatever reason.  
There was motion on the other end. “Is this Moon ByulYi?” The girl sounded odd on the other end.  
Byul sat up in her chair. “Yes, what can I help you with?”  
“My name is Song MiSo, I work with YongSun.” Byul’s heart dropped a bit. “She is currently being taken to the hospital.”  
“What?!” Byul jumped from her chair. “Which one, when, why, what happened?” All of her questions ran together as she searched for her keys.  
“She was light headed and was a bit dizzy before lunch.” Byul wanted to strangle the girl on the other end for how slowly she was giving her the information, and how calmly she was saying it. “She said she was fine but then she was having pains in her stomach.”  
Byul’s mouth went dry and she was sure she wasn’t breathing. “Which hospital?” She said through clenched teeth.  
“The closest one to the office, it is called…”  
“Don’t worry I know which one.” She was already out the door and running to her car. “Thank you.” She hung up without a goodbye. She got in her car and quickly shoved it in gear. She managed a call to the girls to tell them where she was going. The most painful thing was trying to maintain the speed limit the entire way there. 

Byul ran down the white halls. Dodging the mass amount of people that were in the emergency room. She almost smacked into the reception desk because she was running so fast. She was breathing so heavily it was hard for her to get the words out. “Kim YongSun.” She said to the first nurse. “I am looking for Kim YongSun, she was brought in not too long ago.”  
The woman gave her one quick look. “I’m sorry ma’am but how are you related to the patient?”  
Byul could feel her anger rising. “I’m her wife.” She said holding her hand up so the girl could see the ring. “Moon ByulYi, my name will be in her insurance file.” She tapped her fingers on the counter as the woman slowly typed her name into the system. Byul was used to prejudice but when it came to the well being of a loved one, she didn’t understand why the nurse was being rude, she wanted to smack her in the face but it wasn’t going to help anything.  
“Here it is.” Byul swallowed her heart. “Kim YongSun,” She said it so slowly that Byul was getting impatient with her.  
“Moon ByulYi?” Byul turned to see another girl down the hallway, she looked familiar. “I’m MiSo…” Was all she had to say before she was dashing down the hall. Byul turned enough to yell at the nurse. “Thanks for nothing you bitch!” She made it to MiSo, looking around nervously at the beds around her. “Where is YongSun?” She heard her voice crack, she had been trying to keep the tears at bay. If YongSun was hurt, if the baby was hurt, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.  
“ByulYi?” Byul shot daggers at her. “Breath, you’re not going to be helpful if you pass out.” Byul didn’t realize she was holding her breath. She let it out. “She is in that room.” Byul dashed off again, leaving MiSo to follow.  
YongSun was hooked up to so many machines that it made Byul sick. She dropped to her knees at YongSun’s side and reached for her hand. “YongSun? Baby?”  
YongSun opened her eyes and sleepily smiled at her. “Byul-Ah.” She reached her hand out and cupped Byul’s face.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt? What about they baby?” She was rambling, she could feel the tears running down her face.  
“I’m fine Byul-Ah, we’re fine.” She let go of Byul’s face to touch her stomach.  
Byul wiped the tears off her face. “What happened.” She gestured to the machines. “What is all of this?”  
“Anemia.” A voice said from behind her. Byul turned to see a man in a white coat behind her, the doctor. Byul stood but was still hanging onto YongSun’s hand. “You must be the wife.” He looked past her to YongSun. “You were wrong she didn’t punch anyone.”  
YongSun lazily pointed at him. “Yet.” She laughed.  
“Can someone please explain what is going on before I really do punch someone?” Byul looked between them.  
The doctor put on his medical professional face and cleared his throat. “YongSun has anemia, it is quite common in pregnant women.” He looked at his clipboard. “The machines are just heart rate monitors for both YongSun and the baby.”  
Byul felt a huge weight lift off of her. “Okay but we were just at the doctors last week, and that doesn’t explain the stomach pain.”  
“Anemia can come on fast. And as for the stomach pain that was indigestion, probably just something she ate.”  
Byul breathed again. “So she is okay?” She looked back at YongSun.  
“She will need to take it easy for awhile but yes she will be fine.”  
Byul squeezed YongSun’s hand tighter. The doctor left and Byul pulled up a chair. She kept smoothing YongSun’s hair, trying to sooth her. “Cat is out of the bag now.” YongSun said without opening her eyes.  
“What are you talking about?”  
YongSun looked at her. “I was so scared when my stomach started hurting.” She swallowed hard. “My coworkers weren’t taking me seriously so I kind of blurted out that I was pregnant.” YongSun started gently rubbing her stomach. “I’m glad I did because moments later I fainted.” She squeezed out some tears. “I was so scared I did something wrong Byul-Ah, I didn’t take you seriously when you said I was fragile, and I almost lost our baby.” She was fully crying now.  
“Hey, hey, hey.” Byul said smoothing her hair more. She leaned in so her head was pressed against YongSun’s. “I was being overbearing and over cautious. You heard the doctor, it is common.” She made YongSun look her in the eyes. “You. Did. Nothing. Wrong.” She enunciated each word. “Do you understand that?” YongSun nodded, more tears falling. Byul wiped them away and kissed each of her eyes. “You should get some rest.”  
YongSun pouted. “Will you lay with me?” She asked in the sad child voice she knew Byul couldn’t resist.  
Byul rolled her eyes. She looked around to make sure the doctor wasn’t around. She lifted the blanket and slid in next to YongSun, who automatically wrapped her arms around Byul’s waist and rested her head on Byul’s chest. Byul rested her head on top of YongSun’s and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. 

HyeJin and WheeIn showed up not long after. Byul managed to remove herself from YongSun’s iron grip without waking her. She covered YongSun up and slipped out of the room with the girls. They sat in the waiting area, coffees in hand. Byul rubbed her forehead, this day was really beginning to be a headache for her. “So she is fine?” WheeIn asked while bouncing YooRa on her knee.  
Byul drank her coffee fast, almost wishing there was alcohol in it. “Yeah, just some anemia.” It sounded so harmless but it had Byul wanting to punch someone out for all the stress she just went through.  
“Huh,” HyeJin said causing Byul to look at her. “I guess you were right about her being fragile.” Byul glared at her and so did WheeIn. “What?”  
“Now is not the time hun.” WheeIn patted her on the arm. “At least it was nothing serious.”  
“But it could have been.” So many of Byul’s fear came to life today. She was so worried, so much could go wrong.  
“You can’t think that way Unnie.” WheeIn scolded her. “I know you worry about YongSun Unnie but you can’t lock her up. It won’t be fair to her or you.”  
Byul rubbed her face. “I know.” She tossed her empty cup in the trash. “I know but I am allowed to worry.”  
“Just don’t over worry.” WheeIn warned with a glare at HyeJin.  
She held her hands up. “One time, that happened one time WheeIn-Ah”  
Byul was trying hard not to laugh. “You hid my car keys in the top if the toilet, it took me three hours to find them.”  
HyeJin threw her hands up. “It was a bad dream! You got hurt in a car crash.”  
WheeIn crossed her arms. “Three hours HyeJin-Ah, over a dream.”  
HyeJin shook her head. “I am never going to live this down.”  
Byul actually laughed. Her friends troubles were making it easier for her to breath. “Byul-Ah?” She heard YongSun’s voice travel from her room.  
Her head whipped in that direction, she could see her moving a bit from the crack in the door. “YongSun is up.” She said as she rose from her seat, heading back to the room. YongSun was sitting up looking a bit worried when she got in the room but visibly relaxed when she saw Byul enter. “Hey baby, you’re up.” She smiled at her.  
YongSun’s brow creased. “You left.” She pouted a bit.  
“You have visitors.” She said stepping aside so the others could get through.  
YongSun lit up when she saw YooRa in WheeIn’s arms, she adored that child. It made Byul smile thinking of how much she was going to adore their baby. “We thought this would make you feel better.” WheeIn passed YooRa gently off to YongSun who cradled the child in her arms.  
“We’re glad you’re okay Unnie.” HyeJin said taking the chair next to her bed, playing peek-a-boo with YooRa.  
YongSun joined in on the game. “I’m glad too.” She said. She kissed YooRa on her head. “I can’t wait until I can hold our baby.” She said making eye contact with Byul. Byul patted YongSun on the head. “Me too.” She ruffled YooRa’s hair.  
“But YooRa will always be your favourite right Unnie?” WheeIn asked.  
YongSun kissed the baby again. “Of course.” She said laughing. She might not like her more but she liked her first. Byul had no doubt their baby would be the centre of YongSun’s world, the centre of both of their worlds. 

* * *

YongSun lay on her back trying to catch her breath. Byul smoothed her messed up hair and laid down next to her. “That was…” YongSun let out a long breath causing Byul to laugh. YongSun rolled over to face her. “What happened to that whole fragile thing you had stuck in your head?”  
Byul bent down and bit YongSun’s wrist, she yelped and Byul laughed sinisterly. “You’re not as breakable as I thought.” She leaned down again but this time nestled herself against YongSun’s neck, smelling her strawberry lotion.  
YongSun swatted her. “Byul-Ah you’re nose is cold.” Byul retaliated by rubbing her nose along her neck, causing her to shiver.  
Byul grabbed the blanket and tossed it over both of them. She grabbed YongSun and turned her so they were spooning. Byul and YongSun laced their fingers over YongSun’s stomach. Byul snuggled as close to YongSun as she could get. She sighed in comfort. “I don’t think I could get any more happy than I am now.” Byul admitted, feeling the fatigue taking her over.  
YongSun turned her head a bit. “What about when the baby is born.” She could feel YongSun’s uneasiness.  
Byul kissed her shoulder. “The baby is already apart of my happiness.” She squeezed YongSun tighter. “I’m sure I’ll be more happy once he is born but for now I think I am as happy as I can be.”  
YongSun really strained her neck now. “He? You think we’re having a boy?”  
She knew how to rile YongSun up, who was wishing for a daughter. “Boy, girl, it doesn’t matter to me. I’ll be happy as long as it is healthy.”  
YongSun seemed to consider this, she relaxed in Byul’s arms. “I suppose you’re right.” She finally admitted. They laid there in silence long enough for Byul to start drifting off to sleep. “But it better be a girl.” YongSun mumbled under her breath.  
Byul barked a laugh, she leaned in and tugged on YongSun’s ear with her teeth. “Sleep now Unnie.” YongSun wrestled against Byul a bit more but then started to settle. “We’ll meet him soon enough.”  
“Moon ByulYi!” YongSun shrieked. Byul could no longer contain her laughter. She held on to YongSun so tight that she could no longer move. She kissed her wife on the cheek and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this but the power when out the other day and I had nothing but a pen and paper. Which is also why it is not that long.

Byul felt uneasy. She and YongSun were currently out shopping for baby supplies and she didn’t like the looks they were getting. Sure, they could have just pretended they were friends out shopping together but the further YongSun got into her pregnancy the more clingy she got. The entire walk through the mall YongSun refused to let go of Byul’s hand. They past yet another couple who gave them a once over, either YongSun pretended not to see them or she really wasn’t paying attention. “What about this one Byul-Ah?” Byul glanced over at the crib she pointed at. It looked exactly the same as the last one she showed her but she that wasn’t the answer her wife wanted so she made a few comments on shape and bed size, fully knowing YongSun was just going to pick the one she wanted in the end. YongSun seemed pleased with Byul’s response and they continued walking through the store, YongSun began swinging their arms and humming to herself. Byul couldn’t help but smile, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now but she didn’t dare, not with all the eyes on them. 

A half hour later the finally decided on a crib that matched YongSun’s Disney Princess theme she had going for the nursery and put in the order for it. YongSun started buying things to fit the theme even before they found out they were having a girl. Byul would stand by and shake her head but let YongSun have her fantasy. When the results came back, YongSun cried with joy, Byul filmed it for future blackmail but she was also trying very hard not to cry. That was something odd to Byul. She had always been the girl who didn’t want kids, not that she hated them but she just never desired having them. The day YongSun asked her if they could begin the process, she agreed because she would do anything for the woman she loved. However, the day YongSun showed her the positive pregnancy test, Byul felt different. It wa something she never knew she wanted until it was happening. Now she can’t imagine a world that her and YongSun weren’t having a baby. 

Byul threw all of their bags in the trunk. A successful trip to the mall is where no one curses them out. Byul slid into the driver seat. As soon as she buckled up she leaned over and gave YongSun a long kiss, so deep she had to hold onto both sides of YongSun’s face. When she finally pulled back YongSun was out of breath. “What was that for?”   
Byul shrugged. “Because I love you.” YongSun gave her a look like she had lost it. But Byul had to keep all her feelings bottled up when they were in the mall and she had to get it out. Byul leaned in again and kissed her slower this time, softly. Before YongSun could say anything Byul out the car in driver and pulled out of the mall. 

They ate lunch at a small cafe. One that YongSun had come to frequent because she loved their cheese bread. YongSun didn’t sit across from Byul, she slid into the bench next to her. She was being bold even though they were still in public. Once the food arrived she started asking Byul to feed her things or she would try to feed Byul things, she would whine if Byul wasn’t playing along. Byul managed to use her body to block YongSun from the looks of the customers, keeping her on the inside of the bench and turning her back to the room. Not wanting to let anything upset YongSun while she was in such a good mood. YongSun eventually laid her head on Byul’s shoulder, food settling, making her sleepy. Byul waved for the waitress to bring their bill so she could pay it and get her wife home for a nap. Byul hoped it was going to be a quick transaction but the waitress was clearly in a chatty mood. “Oh,” She said noticing YongSun’s bump. “How far along are you?”   
YongSun smiled, she loved when people asked her these questions. She rubbed her stomach. “Six months.” Byul tapped her card on the machine, hoping to speed it along.   
The card approved and the waitress picked up the machine. “Boy or girl?” She was holding onto their receipt.   
“It’s a girl.” Byul answered with strained smile.   
At that the waitress’s eyes flicked over their laced fingers, the way YongSun was relaxed into Byul’s side, noticing there was more than a friendship going on here. “Congratulations.” She managed with the same strained smile Byul gave her. Thankfully she left it at that, handed Byul her receipt and left the table. Byul quickly collected YongSun and rushed her out the door before anything else happened. 

As soon as they got home YongSun went in for a nap. Byul was more than inclined to join her but she needed to get some photos prepared for her client. Babies were expensive, as she was now finding out, so Byul needed all the money she could get while she could get it. She had three hundred pictures to sift through and edit before the end of the week.   
She maybe got ten pictures in before a very sleepy YongSun came shuffling into the living room. She stood in front of Byul rubbing her eyes, Byul was sitting on the sofa. “What’s wrong baby, can’t sleep?” YongSun shook her head, looking like a child. Byul set her laptop aside and patted her lap, an invitation for YongSun to sit. YongSun shuffled over and straddle Byul’s lap. YongSun tucked her head into Byul’s neck, using her shoulder as a pillow, her large baby bump resting against Byul’s thin stomach. Byul began rubbing YongSun’s back, her wife relaxed against her, breath dancing across Byul’s collar bone. “Is that better?” She asked softly. YongSun nodded.   
They sat there like that for a while. Byul just comforting YongSun, enjoying the feel of her wife in her arms. Finally YongSun lifted her head so she could look at Byul, she rested her hands on Byul’s shoulders. Byul slipped her hands down YongSun’s body to her lower back, keeping her close. “I thought that waitress was going to curse us.” She said still sounding tired. He hands moved up to hold Byul’s face.   
Byul tilted her head, feeling the warmth of YongSun’s skin on her’s. “You caught that?”   
YongSun rolled her eyes. “I am not that oblivious Byul-Ah, I was ignoring them.” She rubbed her thumbs over Byul’s cheeks. “I just wanted a nice day out with my wife.” She leaned in and kissed Byul softly on the lips.   
Byul tightened her grip of YongSun. “How about a nice night in?” She purred.   
YongSun gave her a slow, lazy smile that set Byul’s inside on fire. She let her hands wander up YongSun’s shirt, feeling her soft skin under her fingertips. YongSun leaned into to Byul’s neck again, her favourite spot. Byul tipped her head back, closing her eyes and continuing to run her hands over YongSun’s soft back. YongSun nipped a spot on Byul’s neck, causing her to let out a long moan. YongSun laughed evilly in Byul’s ear. Byul removed her hands from YongSun’s shirt so she could grab her face, pulling it to her’s, kissing her lips. The kiss got so deep that Byul was pressing herself as far into the sofa as she could. YongSun’s hands started wandering up Byul’s shirt now, one hand cupping her breast and the other pressed into Byul’s back as if she could get them any closer.   
A knock on the door made them both jump. YongSun let out a growl that had Byul laughing. She slid YongSun off of her lap and onto the sofa. She dropped one more kiss on her lips. Byul adjusted her shirt and smoothed out her hair. YongSun sat as she was, arms crossed on the sofa looking pissed. Byul answered the door, WheeIn and HyeJin were standing on the other side, YooRa in HyeJin’s arms. One look at Byul, then YongSun had HyeJin laughing. She looked over at WheeIn with a smile. “I think they forgot.” She wiggled her eyebrows.   
Byul could feel her face flush a bit, she had forgot, they were supposed to watch YooRa for them so they could have a night out. Once YongSun realized who was at the door, she was up and over to Byul’s side, already reaching for YooRa.   
“We didn’t forget.” Byul said grabbing the baby bag from WheeIn. “We just got… distracted.”   
HyeJin burst out laughing. “That is an understatement.” She looked at YongSun’s displaced shirt. “I’d say if we were a few minutes later there would be a lot less clothing on the both of you.”   
YongSun cuddled YooRa closer. “I’m sure it would have been longer than a few minutes.” She responded. “But it would have been better if you gave us another hour.”   
Byul rolled her eyes. “Do you guys want to come in?”   
WheeIn shook her head. “We have reservations.”   
The girls said their goodbyes. As soon as they closed the door YongSun promptly walked back to the sofa. She sat YooRa on her lap and began bouncing her, smiling as bright as the sun. Byul stood there for a moment, just watching her wife. Byul felt herself smile when she realized that YongSun was meant to be a mother, she couldn’t picture her not as one, not anymore. The image of YongSun happily bouncing a child on her lap had Byul anticipating the arrival of their own daughter so she could see such a sight everyday. Byul pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, forever capturing the moment. YongSun looked up shocked, once she realized what Byul was doing she shook her head but patted the spot next to her. Byul crossed the room and put her arms around YongSun, getting a preview of her future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up doing one more chapter of the birth and a bit after but again... don't hold your breath on that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to make this the finale chapter, it was going to be three/ four "scenes" but I got lazy, only wrote this much so I will therefore be prolounging the ending of this fic. That being said, this is a very short chapter. 

Byul arrived home after ten o’clock. It had been a long day of shooting. She had been taking on as much work as possible in the last few months to make sure she had a stock pile of photos to edit while she and YongSun took the first few months off work to be with the baby once she is born. YongSun had to take an early maternity leave from work as per her doctor because it was causing too much stress on the baby. She had since been hanging out with Byul at the studio during the day, which was proving to be a great distraction for Byul in both a good and bad way.  
Byul was arriving home alone today because YongSun hitched a ride with WheeIn and HyeJin a few hours ago when Byul’s finale client of the day was going to take longer than she thought. Byul expected to find YongSun sleeping when she got home but the girl was propped up in bed with a book in her head. When Byul walked in YongSun smiled up at her as if she hadn’t seen her all day. Byul walked over and gave her a kiss on her head. “Hey babe, why are you still awake?” Byul started removing her clothes and grabbing her pajamas.  
YongSun watched her for a moment. “I wanted to get in some reading.” Byul looked at the book in her hand, another pregnancy and first time mother book.  
Byul tried not to look displeased. She was glad YongSun wanted to learn as much as she could before the baby but her book obsession had gone a bit overboard since she got off work. “Another book Unnie?” Byul was more concerned she was going to make her read more books as well.  
YongSun shrugged. “The more you know Byul-Ah the better.” She placed a bookmark in the page and put it on her night stand. “Have you finished the chapters I marked for you in the last few?”  
Byul grabbed a handful of lotion and tried not to make eye contact with her wife. “Yeah.” She heard the lie in her own voice.  
“Byul-Ah!” YongSun whined. “We don’t have much more time.” She was right, YongSun was due in a few weeks.  
Byul tried her best to look innocent but YongSun wasn’t having it. “Unnie,” She whined herself. “I can’t read anymore of that stuff. From breastfeeding to bottle feeding or a mix. What kind of diapers, rash cream. Don’t get me wrong it is important and that is why I read it. But if I have to read one more thing about mucus plugs or placenta, I am going to throw up.” YongSun shook her head but Byul could tell she was trying not to smile. “Besides.” She said sliding into her side of the bed. “Until the baby is born, there is only reason I want to think of your breasts.” She kissed YongSun.  
YongSun grabbed onto her collar, clearly enjoying it but she slowly pushed Byul away. “Not tonight Byul-Ah.” She gave Byul another quick kiss. “I’m sleepy.”  
Byul had been hearing that a lot lately, must be pay back for the first few months when Byul was scared to sleep with YongSun. Byul repositioned them so YongSun could use her as a pillow, Byul stroking YongSun’s hair. “Should I tell you a story?” YongSun nodded. “Once upon a time there was a princess.”  
“Is her name YongSun?” YongSun mumbled against her.  
Byul laughed. “No baby, you maybe a princess but you’re not this princess.” YongSun smacked Byul’s stomach and she laughed again. “The princess’s name was… Solar, because she came into the world with a musical voice.” YongSun snorted. “Princess Solar was destined to marry a boring man named… Eric. But the beautiful princess had another person in her heart. A brave knight named… Yul.”  
YongSun smacked her again. “I wonder where you got that inspiration.”  
Byul kissed her head. “Anyways. On the night of their wedding, Yul burst in to steal the princess.” YongSun flinched. Byul moved so she could see her. “What’s wrong?”  
YongSun’s hand went to her stomach. “The baby is kicking.”  
“Really?” Byul barely got to feel the baby kick because she was usually kicking YongSun in the kidneys. YongSun grabbed Byul’s hand and placed it on her stomach, holding her hand there. It took a second but Byul felt it. She felt tears immediately spring to her eyes but she held them back as best she could. “She is strong.” Byul said starting to massage the area. “She is going to be a dancer.”  
YongSun chuckled. “Let’s not start forcing her to do things yet ByulYi.” Byul could hear the fatigue in YongSun’s voice.  
Byul didn’t move her hand, she kept trying to sooth the area but she continued her story. It ended with Princess Solar and Yul getting married and ruling the kingdom as soon as they tamed the dragon that was terrorizing the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I now want to make the princess Solar/Yul fic. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now made this into a five chapter fic instead of the original one. Maybe more if I get enough inspiration but it was meant to be short. For  those who are interested and don't know about it yet, I made Byul's story into an actual fic called Journey Into The Knight if you want to read it...   
> It's on Asian Fan Fics

Byul reached out and smacked YongSun’s hand away from the food plate she was preparing. They were both sitting at the dinner table, YongSun looking at Byul, bored, and Byul was arranging a series of finger foods in a creative fashion. “Unnie, no more snacks.” She said moving the plate as far from YongSun’s reach as she could. “They are for our guests.” WheeIn and HyeJin were in their living room putting up decorations for the baby shower they were throwing YongSun.

YongSun crossed her arms and pouted. “But I am hungry.” Byul shook her head. YongSun threw her hands up in the air. “Why do I even have to be here, aren’t these things supposed to be a surprise?”

WheeIn snorted from where she was, hanging pink streamers. “It was remember.” She pulled off a piece of tape and stuck a line of pink to the wall. “Until last week when you cried to Byul about how we forgot about you and she caved and told you.” There was a pointed look at Byul, who shrugged, she hated seeing YongSun upset and she was genuinely concerned they forgot to throw her a shower.

YongSun pouted toward WheeIn. “I was having a bad day.”

HyeJin shook her head. “No, your wife just gives in too easily.” Again Byul shrugged. “Besides that is why we brought YooRa over, to keep you company.” YooRa had fallen asleep no too long ago. HyeJin seemed to remember this and spun on YongSun. “Don’t you dare wake her up.” She knew YongSun all too well, she already had one foot on the floor in the direction of the room they laid her down in.

YongSun gave her a look. “Then what am I going to do?” There wasn’t much she could do. She kept trying to eat all the snacks Byul was preparing and was forced by WheeIn to sit on the other side of the table when she kept distracting Byul with her lustful kisses.

WheeIn moved on to putting a table cloth down on their coffee table in the living room. “I’d suggest a nap but the last time I tried to wake you up from one you almost punched me.” YongSun fell asleep on the couch WheeIn had in her studio.

YongSun waved her off. “That is because you shook me, it scared me.” She tapped her fingers on the table. “Byul doesn’t wake me up like that.”

HyeJin fake covered her ears. “I don’t want to know the details in which Byul wakes you up.”

YongSun stuck out her tongue. “Why don’t you go try to make room in the nursery for the gifts?” Byul tried to suggest, she figure YongSun was getting on the other girl’s last nerves.

YongSun resumed her pouting. “It hasn’t aired out enough yet, it still gives me a headache to go in there.” As a surprise for YongSun, Byul asked WheeIn to paint the Disney princesses on the nursery walls. It was really hard to keep YongSun busy while WheeIn got it done, she almost spoiled that surprise as well. A whimper came from Byul and YongSun’s room. “YooRa is up!” She called happily and jumped from her chair.

Byul could see WheeIn roll her eyes, the baby probably wasn’t fully awake but she wasn’t going to stop YongSun from going in there, especially if it meant YongSun had something to keep her interests now. YongSun appeared from their room with a sleepy YooRa in her arms. WheeIn kissed her daughter’s head when YongSun passed her. Byul could see YooRa fidgeting to try and get to WheeIn but YongSun hastily turned away from her. Byul was trying not to laugh. YongSun sat them both on the floor and she started playing with YooRa’s toys, Byul thinks that she likes them more than YooRa did but again, if it kept YongSun’s attention she wasn’t stopping her. She watched her wife play like child on the floor, shaking her head. At least now she could finish her task.

 

YongSun got to sit in a heavily decorated chair like the princess she was. WheeIn even made her a crown to sit atop her head as she unwrapped the gifts their friends brought over. Byul could tell YongSun was getting a bit tired as more and more gifts were passed her way, it was hard for her to make it through an entire day without napping a few times, she’d been up all day so far.

Byul was made to sit in one of their kitchen chairs right next to YongSun. WheeIn had to remind her it was a party for her as well. Byul last about five minutes in the chair before she was up, camera stuck in her hands as she snapped away. WheeIn had taken the chair Byul left so she could pass the gifts to YongSun and pile the ones she had already opened with the giver’s name on them so she and Byul could send thank you cards later. Byul’s first thought when she looked at the pile was that it was a lot. She knew that this was their first child, and they needed a lot of stuff but she couldn’t help but think that their friends had over done it a bit, she wasn’t even sure they had the room for most of it in their tiny apartment.

The next gift was from WheeIn and HyeJin. Both watching her expectantly as she opened the perfect pink box. YongSun let out a squeal. “You didn’t!” Her hands were over her mouth.

Byul looked over the top of her camera as she continued to snap pictures. “What is it baby?” YongSun excitedly held up a shiny pink dress with a fluffy tutu attached, Mommy’s little princess was written across it. Byul gave WheeIn a look. “You do realize I am going to have to peel that off the baby after YongSun insist on her wearing it every day right?”

WheeIn shrugged, she knew it was something YongSun was going to love and that was all that mattered. “Look in the bottom.” She told YongSun. Byul almost signed really loudly when she pulled a tiara out.

YongSun held them up for Byul to take a picture of them, Byul couldn’t help but smile at how happy she was. “Her first pictures are going to be in this.” She told Byul.

Byul already had a whole pinterest board of ideas YongSun sent her for the baby’s first photoshoot, but when your wife is a photographer. “Yes baby.” She knew there was going to be about a least six outfit changes in the photoshoot YongSun had in mind, guess it wouldn’t hurt to add a seventh.

YongSun loved it so much she didn’t even hand it off to WheeIn, she put it in the chair next to her. The last gift was from Byul to YongSun. Byul may be bad at keeping secrets from her wife but this was one secret she was dedicated to keeping from her for the last eleven months. YongSun opened the box painfully slow, she could see HyeJin holding up her phone to record it, Byul for once put her camera down to see the reaction that was not behind her lense. YongSun pulled out a book. The book itself was pink, the cover was more of WheeIn’s art, the sun and the moon in the same sky, surrounded by stars, the sky changing from day to night and back again in an array of the colours of the changing sky, Byul’s favourite being the sunrise mix. She looked over at Byul, tears in her eyes already as she looked at it, it was a representation of their family. YongSun opened to the front page and tears started running from her eyes. Byul crossed the room, WheeIn gave her, her chair back so she could sit next to YongSun, they already knew what was in it. The first photo was YongSun sitting anxiously at the clinic, their first visit to the doctor after Byul agreed that they should try to have a baby. Byul had put together a scrapbook, all the first trips to the clinic, the positive test, each month after of YongSun’s ever growing stomach, random other ones. Byul always had her camera or phone in her hand so there was an endless supply of picture to work with, especially because YongSun was her favourite subject to shoot. She hadn’t filled up the whole book yet, there was still the birth and the first baby picture to put in it. They had already started a baby book, one that will take them to age thirteen. Byul wanted something YongSun could look back on before the baby came into their lives, the journey they went through together to get her.

YongSun was fully crying now. Byul scooped up her in her arms and started rubbing her back, she expected her to cry but not this much, the guest were looking away, trying to give them privacy. YongSun clung onto the pink book, not letting it go while she cried. Byul knew when she met YongSun all those years ago that she always wanted to me a mother, it was something they talked about on their first date. She looked almost disappointed when Byul said she never planned on having kids. She revisited the subject a few times while they were dating, Byul’s mind not really changing. Byul never flat out said no or never just that she didn’t think she would. The night before their wedding YongSun asked her flat out if they were ever going to have kids, Byul said she would consider it, but she had a lot of concerns, especially if she would make a good mother, a fear she still had now. Then the night WheeIn and HyeJin told them they were expecting YooRa, YongSun cried after they left, she asked Byul again. Byul still having all of her fears and doubts said yes because she knew how much it meant to YongSun and if Byul was ever going to be a mother, she could think of no one else who she would rather try with. And that is when she started compiling her book, a way to show YongSun that she cared as much about this baby as she did, that she was just as excited and full of joy. There was no way in hell Byul was going to let YongSun or the baby think for one second she didn’t want it.

YongSun finally calmed down enough that Byul pulled away a bit. She still kept YongSun in her arms but she wanted to see her face, she used her free hand to wipe her tears away, HyeJin handing her a tissue, still filming. “I hope this means you like it.” She said nervously when YongSun didn’t say anything. “I didn’t like mess up on something right?”

YongSun shook her head sniffling. “It is the third best gift I’ve ever received.” She said, mouth still wobbling a bit.

“Third?” Byul asked kind of surprised two other things she got ranked above her book.

YongSun cupped Byul’s face with one hand. “One,” She moved her hand to her stomach. “Two.” She smiled.

Byul shook her head, smiling along with her. “That is the cheesiest thing you have ever said.” She kissed her gently on the lips, they were wet from her tears. “I love you.” She said before she kissed her again.

WheeIn cleared her throat. “This is getting uncomfortable for the rest of us.” Byul almost forgot they had an audience.

Byul laughed again and clapped her hand together. “Who is ready for cake?” They all shot to their feet, leaving Byul and YongSun alone for another few moments.

YongSun held onto Byul so tight, she hid her face in her Byul’s neck, Byul almost expected her to cry again. “You will forever be the best gift I’ve ever received.” She kissed Byul’s neck. “I love you so much.”

Byul rocked her gently. “I never want you to think I didn’t want this.” She whispered. YongSun nodded against her, she knew. She felt YongSun stiffen a bit, Byul pulled back concerned. “What is wrong?” She searched her face.

YongSun looked a bit scared. “I think my water just broke.” Byul looked down to see a puddle on the hardwood floor by their feet.

Let us all be thankful for classes ending early and me being stuck at school for two hours with nothing to do but writing. If you follow any of my other stories, I am rotating writing each when I have time so I am not updating only one story.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also post your guesses on what I am naming the MoonSun baby. Hint it is lame and it is apart of this chapter somewhere. It is honestly not even a good one but I didn't know what else to use.  
> Second hint: it is not Sky (HaNeul)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I have never birthed a child, nor do I know anyone who has birthed a child. This is just based on what I've seen of TV*

Byul was in full on panic mode. To the point WheeIn had to step in and take charge. She assured them that they didn’t have to speed their way to the hospital, not until YongSun started having contractions. They ended the party early anyway. WheeIn helped YongSun changed into different clothing, who also looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Byul tried her best to look as calm as possible for YongSun but she didn’t think she was pulling it off well.

HyeJin took care of saying goodbye to the guests. By the time they came back out into the living room, HyeJin was lounging on the couch rocking YooRa gently in her arms. She looked up at them so calmly, but Byul remembered when WheeIn first went into labour, HyeJin was more over the top than Byul was acting now. Though she was glad for her friend’s experience, it was making her feel a lot better about this. “I should take YooRa to your mother’s WheeIn.” She said getting up from the couch.

WheeIn nodded but YongSun panicked a bit. “She can’t come with us?” She looked so sad.

WheeIn squeezed her shoulder. “I am sorry Unnie, they aren’t going to let her stay with you, and besides we don’t know how long this is going to take. HyeJin will get her when it is all done.” YongSun nodded but still held her arms out for the sleeping baby.

HyeJin passed her over, taking the free moment to hug WheeIn and give her a kiss goodbye. YongSun snuggled her close and gave her a kiss on her head. Careful not to wake her, she passed her over to WheeIn for a quick goodbye. WheeIn gave her back to HyeJin and then started helping them collect their stuff for the hospital. Twenty minutes later, when YongSun’s first contractions came, they headed for hospital.

 

YongSun sat on a hospital bed. Newly dressed in a hospital gown. To their surprise, when they arrived YongSun’s contractions were coming more frequently and she was dilated enough to be admitted into a room. WheeIn was in the corner on her phone, probably texting her wife. Byul was standing in front of YongSun’s bed, snapping random pictures with her phone, she wished she had brought her camera but YongSun forbid her from having it. “Byul-Ah.” She said through clenched teeth. “If you don’t put that phone away I am going to shove it so far up your…”

“Unnie!” WheeIn interjected. “She is just excited.” She looked at Byul. “Though it is annoying Byul so put it away and comfort your wife.” She scolded.

Byul did as she was told and put her phone away. She walked over to YongSun and started rubbing her back, not sure if she was helping at all. YongSun sucked in a large breath of air, another contraction hitting. “How is everything going in here?” Their doctor popped his head in the door.

“Just dandy.” YongSun hissed.

He came over, Byul stepped back to give him room but held on to YongSun’s hand, who was squeezing it so hard that Byul was convinced she was going to break it. He checked her charts, looked at some machines, Byul really didn’t know what because she was not a doctor, and because the pain her hand was taking all of her attention. “Well Mrs. Kim, it seems like you are ready to push.” He said it with a smile but Byul was sure YongSun was glaring at him. “Why don’t we get you ready?” The doctor helped YongSun lay back down. He left momentarily to go get the nurses that were going to bring her down to the delivery room.

YongSun looked up at Byul, eyes wide with fright. “Byul-Ah, I’m scared.”

Byul squeezed her hand, leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry I will be here the whole time.” She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead.

“I’ll be here waiting for you to get back.” WheeIn said encouragingly, she wasn’t allowed in the delivery room with them.

Byul nodded. “And very soon you will be able to hold our daughter.” She kissed the YongSun’s hand.

YongSun looked at her, still looking scared. “Don’t let go.” She said it more like a question than a statement.

Byul smoothed more of her hair. “Never.”

The nurses came in and started wheeling YongSun down to the delivery room. Byul holding her hand the entire way.

 

Byul for once was glad she didn’t have her camera in her hands. There are only so many things one can experience from behind a lense, filter affecting the memory of it. It was messy, more painful for YongSun than it was for Byul’s hand. She stood next to her wife through the three hours, encouraging her the entire way, and getting cursed out for it. That part Byul wished she had a recording of, YongSun almost never cursed, so it was so funny when she did.

Finally, the doctor placed a baby in YongSun’s arms. She was smaller than Byul thought she was going to be, so breakable. YongSun was crying again, but then again so was Byul. She even managed to snap a picture of YongSun holding their daughter for the very first time. It wasn’t long before the nurses were reaching for the baby again. YongSun looked like she want to fight them but she didn’t have the energy. “Where are they taking her?” She sounded so heartbroken.

Byul stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. “They have to clean her off baby, don’t worry she will be back.” But YongSun wasn’t done either, apparently she had to push out the placenta as well, which just made Byul want to vomit all over the floor but like a good wife she still held YongSun’s hand.

 

YongSun looked completely exhausted but she refused to go to sleep without holding the baby one more time. They brought her back to her room, all cleaned up now, eyes fighting the fatigue the whole way. A nurse met them back in their room. No WheeIn in sight. Byul helped YongSun back into a sitting position, half sitting on the bed with her so she could rest against her. The nurse brought the baby over, swaddled in pink, YongSun was going to like that. She gently lay her down in YongSun’s arms, Byul’s arms wrapped around her so she could hold YongSun while she held the baby. YongSun choked on a sob. Byul rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head. The baby was asleep but as soon as she was placed in YongSun’s arms, her eyes began to open slowly. Byul could only see YongSun’s wide smile, knowing her own face was mirroring the same look. YongSun carefully lifted her closer so she could press her against her chest, weakly giving her a kiss. Byul handed her phone over to the nurse and asked her to take a few pictures for her, not wanting to leave YongSun’s side.

YongSun was hypnotised by their daughter, but so was Byul, her clear brown eyes looking up at them. “Do you know what you are going to name her?” The nursed asked them when she finished taking the pictures.

YongSun’s eyelids kept dropping, she was trying very hard to be awake, more relaxed now that she was holding the baby. “SaeByeog, Moon SaeByeog.” She snuggled her closer.

The nurse smiled, Byul was sure she was use to hearing very odd names. It might not be a shock to her that they decided to name their baby after the sunrise. They had a few other name choices, YongSun liked the symbolism of both of their names having something to do with the sky. HaNeul was greatly considered. Byul threw out WolGwang but YongSun refused to have her daughter be named Moon Moon. YongSun said since they were using Byul’s family name that they name her TaeYang, so it wa a mix of both of them. However, they settled on SaeByeog because it was one of the two times a day both the moon and the sun were bright in the sky. That and HwangHon didn’t sounds as right.

“Unnie,” Byul whispered into YongSun’s ear. “I think it is time to get some rest.” YongSun started furiously shaking her head. Byul kissed her on the cheek. “You’re tired baby, you need to get some sleep.” YongSun leaned her head back on Byul’s shoulder. “I will watch over her, don’t worry.” YongSun nodded, eyes already starting to close. Byul gently took the baby from YongSun, extremely nervous at first. She held YooRa the day she was born but this was somehow different, this was her’s. Byul felt both fear and pride in her heart as she held the baby, now sitting next to YongSun so she could see them as her eyes fluttered shut. Eventually her breaths became even, she was asleep.

Byul got more nervous when SaeByeog started to whimper, as if she could tell the more unfit mother was holding her. “She can sense you’re nervous.” The nurse smiled at her. “Most first time parents are, don’t worry.”

She whimpered again, YongSun started stirring at the sound. Byul quickly rocked the baby as gently as she could, trying to sooth her before she woke up YongSun. “Does it get easier?” She asked the nurse. She couldn’t help but feel she was doing something wrong, like she was going to fail.

“Here is the secret. No one knows what they are doing.” She came over to Byul. “Every baby is different, even if you’ve had three of them, it never gets easier, there is always the fear.” She fixed the blanket around the baby for Byul. “You will eventually get the hang of it, just don’t doubt yourself, and trust your partner.” Byul looked over at her now sleeping wife. If anyone was capable it was YongSun.

“Thank you.” Byul said to the nurse. She leaned in and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. She must have held her forever, just admiring the beautiful thing she helped create.

 

WheeIn rejoined her not long after YongSun went to bed. The nurse had to take SaeByeog back to the nursery, she had to do a check up with her, Byul grateful she made sure YongSun was sleeping when she did. WheeIn snapped a few pictures of Byul holding the baby before she even realized she had come back in to the room. WheeIn go to hold her as well before the nurse took her away.

Now they sit in the chairs in the room, Byul’s chair as close to YongSun as she could get without waking her with their voices. “HyeJin is going to be here in the next hour or so.” WheeIn was trying to keep her voice low. Neither of them wanted YongSun to wake up, especially if the baby wasn’t here. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you got back, I was trying to update HyeJin, and sing YooRa to sleep over the phone.”

Byul smiled at that, WheeIn was whipped by her daughter, Byul wondered if she would be the same. “That is fine, I think YongSun was too tired to notice. She was so focused on seeing the baby.”

WheeIn nodded. “I remember that feeling. You’re so tired but you waited like ten months to hold her. YooRa was so tiny.” She smiled in remembrance. “I was so afraid I was going to break her.”

Byul nodded. “I am so afraid I am going to do something wrong.”

WheeIn laughed. “I still feel that way. I don’t know if that ever goes away.” She scratched her head. “You are suddenly responsible for this human’s life, it is scary.”

Byul sighed. “I just don’t want to let either of them down.”

WheeIn shook her head, but she looked like she understood. “You will be an amazing mom Unnie, you and YongSun are amazing with YooRa.” She wouldn’t go as far as to say amazing but Byul tried to use babysitting YooRa as practice. Byul let out a big yawn, it was almost midnight. “Unnie, you should get some sleep.”

Byul shook her head. “I don’t want to sleep until the baby gets back, in case YongSun wakes up before that.” She rubbed her eyes. “I do want to go get a coffee though, do you mind staying with her and I’ll grab you one.” WheeIn nodded and switched to the chair Byul was in, turning it so she was next to YongSun. “I’ll try not to be too long.”

Byul wondered after she left if there even was somewhere to get coffee at midnight. She supposed somewhere had to, this was a hospital after all, especially in the maternity ward. She walked the halls, hoping to find a coffee machine or something. She saw a small crowd of men down a hallway. Curious, she walked down to see what was going on. They were all standing in front of the window of the nursery. Byul immediately found SaeByeog among the new baby faces. She slowly took out her phone and snapped a few pictures. “Which one is yours?” The man closest to her asked with a smile. She panicked a bit, clearly she didn’t look like a woman who had just had a baby.

She nervously moved her hair out of her face. “That one.” She pointed to her daughter.

He laughed, face lighting up. “Must be your first, you look like I did when we had our first.” Byul tried not to make eye contact with him. “I think I saw you come in with your wife, the pretty brunette.”

Byul looked at him now for real. Still smiling, so happy, maybe it was the new baby mood. “Which one is yours?” She asked voice still wavering a bit at her uncertainty. He pointed to a baby swaddled in blue. “He is cute,” She took out one of her business cards. “For your kindness, come visit me if you wish. I’ll do his photos for free.”

He took the card but shook his head. “I can’t let you do it for free.”

Byul shrugged. “I’ve met a lot of people who would have saw me and cursed me out, and cursed out my wife and now child.” She smiled sadly. “You don’t know how much your kindness is appreciated. Makes me have hope for the future.” She smiled for real now. “I would like to see you again, and your son. Take me up on my offer if you wish but I will understand if you don’t.”

He bowed a bit. “Thank you.” She put the card in his pocket.

Byul smiled. “I best get back before my wife wakes up.” She shoved her hands in her pockets. “May I ask your name?”

“Lee TaeYang.” Byul almost laughed. “What about yours?”

Byul bowed and held out her hand to him. “Moon ByulYi.”

He shook her hand. “I hope to be seeing you soon Moon ByulYi ssi.”

“Looking forward to it Lee TaeYang ssi.”

Byul took one more look at her daughter and continued her adventure for coffee. Smile plastered on her face now, heart filled with hope for the future, and the future of her family.

* * *

Byul woke up in her chair. She must have fallen asleep after all. She sat up in a panic and looked around. YongSun was sitting up in bed, baby in her arms, feeding her. Byul smiled at the sight, tempted to reach for her phone again but she didn’t. Byul fell asleep not long after they brought the baby back in the room, sitting in between YongSun's bed and the tiny clear box they put the baby in.

Byul got up and kissed YongSun’s lips slowly, she still looked very tired. She kissed the baby on the head as well. “I suppose that means I have to share these now.” She said dragging a finger lazily across the breast the baby wasn’t drinking from.

YongSun slapped her hand away. “Byul-Ah it is not the time for that.”

Byul laughed sinisterly and kissed her again, a bit deeper this time. When she pulled away YongSun was breathless, and glaring at her. Byul sat back down in her chair, she wondered how much time YongSun needed to heal before they could sleep together. She figured with a new baby they weren’t going to get a lot of opportunities. “I don’t know if I am going to want to share you.” She said quite seductively.

YongSun rolled her eyes. “Get use to it.” Byul laughed.

There was a knock at the door. WheeIn, HyeJin and YooRa were standing in the doorway. Byul could see YongSun try her best not to jump up out of excitement. “Are we interrupting?” HyeJin said with a sly look between them.

“No.” YongSun said removing SaeByeog from her chest, turning her to burp her. “You’re saving me from Byul.”

WheeIn laughed, she carried YooRa, sitting down in one of the vacant chairs, HyeJin standing behind her. “I didn’t know seeing YongSun as a mother was going to be so hot.” Byul said only kind of jokingly.

HyeJin shook her head but she was smiling. “Are you going to let us hold her Unnie?” She said looking eager.

YongSun made a face, like she didn’t want to let go of her child. “Remember when Unnie almost ripped YooRa out of my hands when she was born.” WheeIn said with a look. “You would have thought she gave birth to her, not me.”

YongSun looked a bit ashamed. “Fine you can hold her.” She gently passed her off to HyeJin, now having a second to fix her gown, even if Byul was enjoying her view. “But I want to hold YooRa.” She pouted.

WheeIn rolled her eyes and handed her over. YongSun momentarily distracted. Byul took out her camera, WheeIn snuck home and got it for her. She started snapping pictures of everyone. After the baby was passed between their friends, they let YongSun hold them both, so Byul could capture their first meeting on camera. “They are going to be as close as sisters.” HyeJin said at the sight.

“Perhaps more than sisters.” WheeIn said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Byul rolled her eyes. “Let’s not start that now. Only time will tell.” She wondered if straight parents did that with their children, wished they’d get married to their best friend's kid.

YongSun looked up at Byul and smiled directly into the camera. Byul was more of a 'candid was better' photographer but this was a picture she couldn’t miss. When the nurse came to do her rounds Byul asked her to take a picture of all of them together. One big happy family.

Byul didn’t know how she was going to narrow down the five hundred pictures she took down to only a few. In the first few days of SaeByeog’s life Byul had managed to almost fill her entire SD card, and that wasn’t even including the one’s she had on her phone.

They finally left the hospital. Byul behind the wheel, YongSun in the back seat next to SaeByeog’s car seat, feeling a bit scared about her first car ride. Byul looked at her wife in the rear view mirror, she was smiling brightly at their daughter, humming a song to her as she slept. Byul was wrong all those months ago, this was the happiest she had ever felt, so happy she could break into a thousand pieces.

They put SaeByeog down in her crib, in her princess outfit, YongSun demanded she wear out of the hospital. Byul wondered how many days she was going to have to fight with YongSun over how often SaeByeog would be wearing it. They both stood above the crib, looking at the tiny human they made together. YongSun had her arms wrapped around Byul’s waist, head rested on her shoulder. Byul wrapped her arms around YongSun as well, resting her head atop of YongSun’s. “Isn’t she perfect?” YongSun sighed.

Byul kissed her head. “She shines like the morning sky she was named after.”

YongSun smacked her stomach. “Cheesy.” But she heard the smile in her voice.

There was a relaxed aura in the room, so peaceful Byul was convinced she could fall asleep right now just standing up. She started running her fingers through YongSun’s hair. “I am glad we did this.” She whispered. A year ago Byul could have never seen herself in this position. She would have never imagined being a mother. But here she was, mother of a beautiful little girl who was sleeping below her. Arms around the woman she loved more than anything in the world. It was like a fantasy, a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from.

“I am glad we did this too.” YongSun snuggled her head in a bit more so she was closer to Byul’s neck.

Byul slowly walked them back to their own bedroom, turning off the light in the nursery as they left. She settled YongSun into her side of the bed. Turned on the baby monitor and then climbed into her side of the bed. As soon as she got into bed YongSun moved so they were entwined once again, her head on Byul’s chest. SaeByeog’s quiet breaths coming from the speaker, casting the relaxing aura around them. Byul breathed in the scent of her wife’s strawberry lotion as her eyes began to flutter. Sleep finally taking her over. With her family now whole, Byul felt unafraid and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it is! ... for now. I do plan on maybe continuing or doing a sort of spin off eventually. But as of now I have two other storied going and School work is going to start to take over my life so I am not going to push it. 
> 
> Thank you for all those who read this and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S SaeByeog means Dawn as per Google translate, I keep misspelling it. I really did want to name her Aurora but I was trying to keep with the traditional Korean naming. What would you have named the MoonSun baby? And if I do, do a spin off what would you like to see happen?


End file.
